My Darling
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my. My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body. UlquiHimeUryuu. IchiRuki. Demon/Angel fic. One-Shot


**My Darling**

* * *

_I don't ever want you to leave me  
My Darling, you and me were meant to be together  
My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my  
My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body_

**My Darling by Eminem**

* * *

The angels sang, the sun hanging above their heads to warm their skin. Amongst the crowd of wings and clouds sat a young angel.

Her skin was pure, no scratches or scars that marred her pretty skin. Her face was round, innocent and beautiful, with her orange hair carefully surrounding her face. Her stormy grey eyes were kind and gentle, filled with true pureness. The smile on her face was wide, brighter than the white wings on her back.

Her name was Inoue Orihime and today was her wedding day.

As the kind angels around her dressed her in a wedding dress that once belonged to her elder sister, Rangiku, her smile saddened. Her dear sister, someone she loved and cared for deeply, was executed by the hand of angry demons days before her engagement to angel Uryuu Ishida. She had fallen in love with a demon named Ichimaru Gin, and both she and her lover paid the price for their sins by death.

Tears stung Orihime's large eyes, but a gentle hand brushed away the tears. She opened her eyes and stared into the pools of liquid purple eyes that belonged to her best friend.

Kuchiki Rukia smiled softly at Orihime, her eyes filled with sympathy since she already knew what was disturbing her. Her wings fluttered softly in the air since she was flying right in front of Orihime, her legs gently swaying in the air. Rukia wiped away another tear and cupped her friend's face.

"She would want you to be happy, Orihime." Rukia softly whispered so other ears could not hear her.

Orihime took a deep breath, her chest clenching tightly before slowly relaxing. She smiled at Rukia and nodded meekly before her eyes fell to the floor.

"I wish she was here... Because I need her right now, Rukia. Not only because I miss her, but because... of _him_."

The air around them became tense and Rukia was forced to land on her feet in order to maintain her footing. Rukia gently ushered the angels around them away so she could speak to her dear friend. Orihime's eyes remained closed and her hand rested itself against her chest as she felt her heart beat slowly quicken. Rukia sat beside Orihime, a hand resting on Orihime's shoulder.

"You mean the demon?"

Rukia received a quick nod from Orihime before she turned away from her gaze. Orihime stared up at the ever lasting sun, which quickly dried her tears on her face.

"You know Uryuu would never allow him to get near you. He loves you dearly and wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Rukia said, trying to soothe her friend's nerves.

"I know he will and I love Uryuu too, but he swore... Rukia, he swore he would never allow me to belong to anyone else, but him! I'm scared... He might try to hurt Uryuu, or worse, kill him." The tears welled up in her eyes fell and Orihime buried her face into her hands.

Small arms embraced the crying angel and held on tightly as they sat in silence for just a moment. Rukia opened her closed eyes, tears appearing in her eyes as she remembered her own situation that happened many years ago.

A demon had supposedly fallen in love with her while she was human and tried to take her away from the world. The demon succeed in killing her and almost claimed her soul, but she was saved by her now husband, Kurosaki Ichigo.

But Orihime's situation was much different than hers. For Orihime did not hate or loath the demon like Rukia did. Her heart was too kind and gentle to truly hate anyone. Not even the husband of her elder sister that had told the demons of her affair with one of their own.

No, she could not hate the demon that haunted her. For he was once one of their own kind, but he fell from the graces of heaven to the pits of hell for his lust and dark desires. He wanted Orihime, even going as far as to kill another angel for her.

Orihime stared up at the sun, remembering the last words he had spoken to her before he was banished.

* * *

_You complete me, Orihime. Therefore, you belong only to me. No one well ever have you, except for me. You are mine, and I vow never to release you from my grasp. I will return for you, my darling._

_My love._

_My whole._

_My Orihime._

* * *

A chill ran down Orihime's spine and she buried her head deeper into Rukia's neck. Her tears had stopped, but she still feared of the day. How ironic. The day of her wedding, which is said to be the happiest day by many people, was a day she hoped would soon end.

It is no secret she is in love with Uryuu, him being her everything. He had healed her heart from the pain she felt. He had been there when she had no one. She loved him. But, those words by the demon haunted her.

Orihime truly believed that she was not worth the life of her soon-to-be husband.

Rukia cradled Orihime's head gently before she gently pulled Orihime's face closer to hers. She smiled weakly at the tear stained face before gently kissing her forehead.

"You have nothing to fear. That demon does not know anything about today. He is unbeknownst of your wedding. We kept it a secret for that purpose, didn't we? He will not appear today and by the end of this day, you will be married."

"But Rukia-"

A finger pressed against Orihime's lips to quit her protesting. Rukia stood up, her wings outstretched as they began to flap slowly, signally her departure.

"I will tell my elder brother to order more guards for that worried mind of yours. Will that ease your worried mind?"

Being the kind of angel who never wanted to be a burden to anyone, Orihime nodded and placed a false smile on her face as Rukia's toes began to gently sway in the air. Rukia smiled and patted Orihime's head.

"Smile for me, please? And be happy! You're getting married! This is going to be the best day of your life!"

With that, Rukia took off. Orihime stared at the lone feather that had landed on her lap from Rukia's wings. Orihime opened her own wings and stood up as she smiled and held the feather close to her chest. The conversation with Rukia helped calm her nerves, but the frightful feeling of the demon's words still whispered in the back of her mind. As she walked away, a gust of wind made her dress dance and she turned to face the source of it.

"Orihime." His voice was stern, but Orihime could hear the excitement he tried to hide.

Before her was her soon-to-be husband. He wore no shirt, which resulted in his scars being revealed to all eyes. His hair was jet black which made his cold blue eyes seem to glow. His skin was slightly paler than hers, but his toned muscles made up for that fact. Though he hardly smiled, he smiled gently at her. That made her heart flutter and her fears disappear. His wings closed and settled behind his back while hers did the same. They took a step forward, than an embrace engulfed them as they held each other.

His lips gently pressed against her forehead before she placed her head on his chest. She smiled as she listened to his steady heartbeat. No matter what, he always calmed her, made her feel safe. Orihime raised her head after a few moments and she smiled at Uryuu while his hand gently ran through her long hair.

His smile remained in place and he gave her one last kiss before releasing his wings.

"I had to see you. Couldn't wait until the wedding to see you." Uryuu said, which made Orihime blush gently by his words.

"I'm glad you did this, but you know it's not good to see the wedding dress before the wedding!" Orihime playfully teased. His hand held hers and he laughed before he shook his head.

"As long as I'm able to see you, it's worth it. I have to go now. Goodbye." With that, released her and began to float up into the air. He was about to fly off when a hand tenderly wrapped around his wrist. He looked down to see Orihime's bright smiling face as she whispered gently;

"I love you."

His smile grew and he lowered himself slightly to cup her face. They stared into the others eyes before their lips pressed gently together. They smiled gently into the kiss before they separated. He began to go higher into the air and Orihime slowly allowed him out of her arms as he began to fly.

"I will see you soon."

Their fingertips were the only thing touching the other before he pulled away unwillingly and flew off. Orihime smiled as her free hand, her other still outstretched, touched her lips gently.

But below her and the greatness of heaven, a pair of evergreen eyes stared up at the scene.

His once holy wings were tainted black and no longer held feathers. Now, they were wings from the bats of hell themselves. His pale hand outstretched upward toward the beautiful angel above him while his long talons barely scratched the surface of Hell's ceiling.

Though he should no feelings on his pale face, his eyes barely hid the feeling of yearning for the lovely angel. He flew back down slowly into the pits of Hell, his eyes never leaving her face. The mirror that allowed him to look into the Heavens still hovered above him as he landed to his feet. The mirror now levitated In front of his face and the image of her smiling face remained. His fingers gently touched the cold surface of the mirror and grazed her face as he pondered on a thought.

Should he go back into the heavens that had banished him to stop the marriage? Or should he allow his darling to come to him?

His black hair swayed when he turned away from the mirror when it decided to be cruel and replay the image of his beloved kissing that weak angel. His eyes looked at the mirror from the corner of his eyes before he looked away.

With a flick of his wrist, the mirror cracked the image of the male angel into bits. Only leaving the blissful image of Orihime.

He allowed a small smirk to pass his lips, for he had heard the conversation his darling had with the other angel. She feared his return for her. Just how he wanted her to feel. She needed to be punished for her crime of falling in love with another. That was good punishment. The smirk fell and he closed his eyes.

She dared try to defy his orders? She will pay.

His eyes opened and his wings spread, the flames of hell dancing around him as he flew up into the Earth. He will not enter the holy haven, for he had no need. All he wanted was her, capturing her would be an easy task. As he flew up into the sky of burning flames and eternal darkness, a hole appeared above him that lead into the human world.

He already knew what he would do to lure his loving obsession out of the safety from Heaven and into her new cage in Hell.

* * *

Orihime still held Rukia's feather close by, the feather now felt like a safety blanket within her grasp. She was in her room, spiraling around and around in her dress as she enjoyed the tranquility. The room was bare, her things moved into Uryuu's room. The feather in her hand helped ease her as she ran her finger up and down. Rukia was strong, brave, and beautiful. And Orihime wished she could have her bravery at that moment.

The feather somewhat made up for Rukia's bravery as she twirled it in her fingers. She sighed and looked down at the feather lovingly before it was blown away from her grasp by a gust of wind. Orihime gasped, following after the feather that was being flown away by the sudden vindictive wind.

Many passing angels stared at the odd sight of Orihime flying around, but went on with their duties.

Finally, the feather landed in front of the gates of Heaven. A sigh of relief left Orhime's lips as she landed beside the feather and knelled down to retrieve it.

_Orihime!_

A pulse ran through her body when her name was called out. She bolted up and stared out at the gates of Heaven in shock. That voice that had called out to her, it sent pins through her heart. For that voice was as clear as day and sent her heart in a frenzy.

"It can't be..." She whispered, eyes wide as the forgotten feather flew up once again into the sky.

She did not chase after it, instead she gripped the golden bars as she forced her ears to pick up any sounds it could. After moments of waiting, Orihime felt her heart ache and pushed herself off the gates. Her eyes remained closed until she heard the voice once again.

_Orihime. I love you. Orihime?_

"Rangiku!"

The guards of the gates fell to the ground unconscious from Orihime's sudden power spike. Her power intertwined with her emotions, so she could not help control it when her power spiked and the guards fell from the pressure. She quickly apologized to the guards before she opened the doors.

Orihime had never stepped into the world of the living, so hesitation was heavy on her mind when she took unsteady steps. She was ready to turn back when the voice reappeared.

_Orihime?_

Tears rolled down her face as her hesitation was thrown out the window. With all her power she flew down into the living world, her wings batting harshly in the wind. She was desperate to to see her elder sister, wanting nothing more but to be in her arms once again.

She landed in a field of briar, the sun setting and casting a shadow onto the world. Orihime looked up at awe at the sky, she had never seen the outside world and found her curiosity being filled as small droplets of stars began to appear in the sky.

Orihime had to will herself to look away, her sister's cries echoed loudly in her mind.

"Rangiku!" She shouted into the sky.

Orihime placed her clenched hands against her chest as she looked around desperately for her sister's warm voice.

No answer came. Instead, footsteps made their way to her. A smile was wide on her face as she turned to face what she believed was her sister. In a matter of moments, her smile shattered and her eyes grey wide at what stood just feet away from her.

"Orihime."

Said woman stepped away from the demon she feared. Her eyes taking in how much he had changed. His once white wings were replaced by hideous black wings. Horns sprouted from his head, large and threatening. His lower body was covered in fur, his feet now talons that mortified her. What scared her the most was the hole on his pale chest. It had fur crawling from it that led to his lower body and somewhat replaced where his heart once was.

She covered her mouth with one hand was tears spewed forward. He was once kind to her, now he looked like a monster.

"Ulquiorra... No! Where is my sister?" Orihime shouted out. Ulquiorra only blinked before he shook his head.

"Dead. Your sister is dead. I know, for I was the one that killed her."

Her scream was loud and filled with agony. Orihime fell to her knees as she shook her head and clutched her head. The voice that called out to her was a lie, an illusion created by the demon in front of her.

Orihime should have known that her sister was no longer around, but her naive belief that Rangiku would return to her made her believe otherwise.

Ulquiorra took a step forward, which made her raise her head and move away from him. He found it odd that no hatred was in her hurt gaze, but found that he liked that. He would not want his beloved to hate him.

"How? How did I hear her voice?" Orihime whispered as her tears ran down her face in waterfalls. Ulquiorra looked to the side, the wind making his ink black hair dance on his shoulders.

"Before she died, I recorded her last words with this," He waved his hand and a cracked mirror appeared. Orihime stared in disbelief at the image of bloody Rangiku. The mirror quickly rewind itself and replayed Rangiku's last words.

_Orihime!_

"NO! TURN IT OFF!"

Orihime was desperate to stop the voice from forever scarring her life. She shook her head as she banged her fist against the cold earth. But the mirror was vindictive along with its owner and continued to replay Rangiku's cries for her younger sister.

Her sobs did not soften, her fist bruising from her relentlessly hitting the earth. Orihime bowed her head and cried into the ground as she pleaded for the mirror to stop.

"Stop? This is part of your punishment for falling for another, my darling. You belong to me."

His wings opened further, casting away the mirror and covered Orihime in its shadow. She looked up at him with teary eyes before she attempted to stand on her now jello-like feet. Her feet, weak from the pain and terror, feel beneath her and all she could do was scream was she was taken away from the possessive demon.

* * *

"Orihime!"

A dozen angels looked over the land, trying in vain to find the missing angel. Rukia, the leader of one pack, landed in a field of briar and looked around hysterically. In her mind, Rukia blamed herself for her friend's disappearance. If she had done more, protected her friend better, Orihime would have been happily married. Rukia fought against the harsh tears and growled lowly to herself.

Not only did she sense some of Orihime's fading presence, but that of the demon. Rukia punched the ground below her, successfully cracking the earth as she brought out her frustration on the ground. With one last punch came a hand that rested itself on top of her head.

Her eyes glared at who disturbed her, but the glare faded when she saw Ichigo standing with a scowl on his face.

"Hurting yourself won't bring her back."

The words stung, but Rukia placed a steady mask on her face as she turned to face him.

"This is my fault."

His arms circled his petite wife and held her close as she struggled with her guilt. He rested his head on top of hers and gently stroked her back as his wings surrounded them, hiding them from view. His orange brows narrowed as he shook his head.

"We will find her."

The two angels turned to the sadden man that had appeared before them. Uryuu walked closer to the pair, the dark circles beneath his eyes made the sad blue even more apparent. He looked down to the ground, his fist clenched as he said through clenched teeth.

"I swear on my soul I will save her."

* * *

Never had she felt such pain. Her white wings were covered in her own crimson blood, matting the once soft feathers. She struggled against the chains that held her arms and legs in place, but all she could hear were the taunting sounds of her shackles hitting one another. She cried out again as her wings were being clipped.

She would not be able to fly now.

Orihime struggled to remain strong, to stay alive as her blood poured from her wings. Tears and blood streaked her round face and she shook her head before she allowed it to fall forward once again into the unforgiving ground.

Sleep would not take her in, unwilling to heal her wounds or give her relief. Was this another form of punishment? Orihime could not tell. The person that had clipped her wings walked away, but not before he locked her up inside the cage he had created for her. His tail gently tapped the hard iron, grabbing her attention.

Orihime managed to sit up, hissing and whimpering as her now broken wings clung off her body. The wedding dress torn to shreds by the demon and covered in blood and ashes from the depths of Hell. Her grey eyes stared at his emerald ones. His tail snaked its way into the cage and gently stroked her face, to which to flinched away and shook her head.

"You are in your rightful place now. In the depths of Hell with me. You are my possession and I your possessor. You well love me." He turned to her, his eyes bore into hers. Orihime shook her head and held herself as she bowed her head.

"I can't love you."

Fire erupted from the floor around her, another barrier to keep his prized darling in place. The fires brought emotion into his eyes as he stared at her stormy grey ones.

"You well learn to love me. After all, we have all eternity. Together."

The only thing she could do was stare at the fire as her captor disappeared from her sight.

* * *

***glares as people gape at her* What? I'm a dark writer. You honestly can't be all that shocked that this one-shot ended on an unhappy note. Now, to explain; Lately I've been getting really into forbidden kinda love. The best of that genre is Angel/Demons love. So, me being the crazy bitch I am decided to write out another UlquiHime fic, but this one much darker than my last one.**

**What can I say? UlquiHime has always given me the forbidden love kinda vibe! I think that's why I'm such a fan of those two.**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I have a thing for a Ulquiorra/Orihime/Uryuu. Don't judge! It's kinda like how I have a thing for Ichigo/Rukia/Grimmjow XD.**

**Anyway, hope that answered anyone's questions.**

**Review.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_


End file.
